


An Unexpected Lover

by DeimosPrime



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosPrime/pseuds/DeimosPrime
Summary: The story of two hunters. One cocky, "rude" hunter, and another quiet yet mysterious hunter. Both making a deal, that somehow ends up in a relationship together, with a unique chemistry together...
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 18





	An Unexpected Lover

Chapter 1 soon...


End file.
